The major objective of the Statistical Core is to collect, analyze and integrate the data from all three of the projects in our program. This core will include consultation for the design of HPV vaccine studies and sampling size of the proposed immunological assays. The significant function of this Statistical Core is that through a centralized collection, analysis and integrated interpretation of the data generated from each of the three projects with patients' clinical information, it will be possible to identify the most relevant immunological parameters that significantly correlate with clinical, virologic and pathologic outcomes. Furthermore, centralization of all the immunological data from each project and compilation of patients' clinical information by this Core will substantially reduce the overall cost and manpower needs.